


Wounds left unhealed

by ThatsAllPeachy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiddleford mcgucket - Freeform, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Stanford Pines - Freeform, gravityfalls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsAllPeachy/pseuds/ThatsAllPeachy
Summary: After a life threatening mauling from a dangerous "Uniwolf" Fiddleford finds himself in a bit of a situation.





	Wounds left unhealed

It’s 8 pm, three hours after their arrival to the ER. Three hours after Fiddleford had witnessed his partner bleed and cringe at the sight of him landing on his foot wrong. Three hours after carrying him nearly 2 miles back to the car. 

He paced back and forth, the white hospital walls straining his eyes. 

A dangerous monster hunt had lead to an “unexpected” attack from a wolf-unicorn hybrid after Ford had tried to get closer to get a look at the face. Scarily, but not shockingly, this landed Stanford Pines in the hospital. 

He reflected on how the wolf viciously ripped his teeth through Ford’s leg like a piece of paper.

He shuddered, the daunting memories of his partners deep breathes and winces at the slightest movement. He finally tried to take his mind off of the mauling. It was hard. The image of Ford’s shirt being raked across flashing to his mind every second.

So naturally, Fiddleford was feeling beyond worried and angry.

“God...always gettin himself into trouble” He mumbled under his breath.

The lady at the counter, boredly glanced up. 

“Sir, if you could sit down that would be great. We have sleeping patients.” She said, a slight edge to her tone.

“Oh, my apologies miss.” Fiddleford replied. He walked over to the chair near Ford’s room. He tapped the arm holder impatiently, occasionally checking his watch. He tapped his foot quickly, hoping to feel any sort of reassurance, but it never came. It felt like everyone was staring at him, despite the desk lady and a lone man on the other side of the room being the only other humans there. They weren’t even acknowledging Fidds, but he still imagined their eyes burning into him, wondering why in the world he was there for another man, why a woman wasn’t there for Ford instead.

Fiddleford anxiously picked up and flipped through a doctors magazine on the coffee table next to him. He just wanted to calm down.

He recalled how disgusted the lady at the counter had looked when he had told her that they lived alone together. It was like she knew. 

Fiddleford shook his head, he was overthinking again.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, a lady with a clipboard came out of the room.

“....Mr. Mcgucket?” She said, squinting at the name on her clipboard. 

“Uh, that’d be me.” He said, quickly rising to his feet.

“Ah yes.” She said, raising her eyebrow to his southern accent.

She cleared her throat and began to speak. 

“Well, Mr. Pines will be released shortly, around 1-2 weeks. “He has a fractured metatarsal, and severe wounds to his chest that will need treatment daily.” She flipped through the several papers in her clipboard. 

“Oh, and he also has a gash on his leg that will also need treatment and possibly stitching in the following days.” She said.

Fiddleford sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Will he be alright after he heals?” He questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders.“He will probably be referred to physical therapy, his left leg will definitely need time to heal.”

“Oh my.” Fiddleford said, trembling.

“So how did he inflict the injuries upon himself?”

He stopped and thought. He couldn’t possibly tell the truth, so Uniwolf was off the table. 

“He got mauled by a wolf.”

She paused and wrote something down, muttered something about wolves.

She went through the rest of her notes, then cracked Ford’s door open.

“He’s still drowsy from the pain medication. He may be sleeping, so try to be quiet.” She mumbled.

She finally walked away, the echoing of her hard boots filling the hallway.

Fiddleford gently pushed the door open and rushed to Ford’s bedside.

“Gosh darnit Ford!” He sighed as he looked at his sleeping partner. He studied Ford, studying his fractured foot, noticing the makeshift splint the doctor had made him, noticing the gauze and bloodstain that could be seen faintly under it. 

Fiddleford took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He was starting to cry. It all looked so painful, it was too much for him.

“You’re like a damn child sometimes, always bein’ reckless” He finally said, reaching for the hand that laid at Ford’s side.

He ran his fingers over the rough skin and squeezed his hand into Ford’s.

A pained moan startled Fiddleford, he quickly let go of Ford’s hand.

“Fidds?” Ford said, trying to sit up straight.

“Now, you get back down, mister, I’ll be damned if you hurt yourself tryin’ to sit up.” Fiddleford responded, rushing to get Ford to lay down.

“Oh I’ll be fine…” Ford suddenly seemed more alert “Fidds where are we?” He asked craning his head to get a better view of the room he was in.

“You’re in the hospital dummy. That weird Uniwolf or whatever done mauled ya.” Fiddleford said, crossing his arms.

“What?! You brought me to the hospital? Fidds we can’t have our encounters shar-” Ford was caught off briefly as Fidds leaned in to hug him. 

“I told the hospital it was a normal wolf ya goon.” He said, squeezing his partners shoulder. “You really frightened me, Stanford.” Fiddleford pulled back.

Ford groaned. “My leg and foot hurt so much.”

“Yea, I reckon the pain is mighty fierce.” Fiddleford responded.

They paused for a moment, letting the silence settle.

“We’re having a talk about missions you’re let out of this here hospital, I shouldn’t have to be here because you were too reckless.” He sternly stated finally.

“But Fidds-” He was caught off again.

“Don’t you try to tell me that i’m worryin’ too much! What if you died, Stanford?” Tears welled up in his eyes. Fiddleford gestured to hold Ford’s hand, to which he obliged out of feeling guilty.

Ford stared at him, noticing the stray hairs, obviously from stress. He felt terrible.

“Fiddleford, I’m sorry. I uh..I shouldn’t worry you so much.” Ford admitted.

Fidds gripped Ford’s hand tighter, bringing it to his lips to kiss each knuckle. Ford blushed each time he would do this, by the time he set down his hand again Ford was sure he was as red as a tomato.

“ I’m glad yer safe.” 

“Fidds?”

“Yes, Ford?”

“....I love you..I really am sorry.” He awkwardly tapped his hands on the sheets.

Fiddleford shuffled in his seat and let go of Ford’s hand to rub his head.

“Hey Fidds?” 

“Hm?” 

“Can you lie next to me?” He said, patting the little room he had on the hospital bed.

“Yes dear.” Fiddleford murmurred and climbed into the small bed with him. It reminded him of when they were in college when they had shared a bed, despite their dorm having two beds.

Ford grabbed Fiddleford’s hand and held it. He closed his eyes and rested his head onto Fiddleford’s shoulder. 

Fiddleford sighed loudly and snuggled closer to him.

“...What am I gonna do with you?” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna say, I got a fractured foot a week ago, gotta say, not a fan.


End file.
